Yuuki Tenpouin
Yuuki Tenpouin is a Code:Breaker whose codename is Code: 03. He has the ability to manipulate sound. Basic Information He speaks using Kansai-ben. He sleeps in a mansion and is referred to as President by the servants. He is actually very intelligent, graduating at the age of 12, but only because he hated studying. He runs a successful corporation that focuses around his childish ideas (later based on his friends) to create cartoon characters. However, all the ones he has made, he believes they aren't nearly as good as Nyanmaru. He is currently staying at the Student Council President's house after his house was completely destroyed. His sin is wrath. Yuuki is a free spirit whom nobody can ever control. Appearance Yuuki has dark red hair. His hair is wild, going spikey in the back but splits to two sides to cover his ears. He usually wears a long-sleeve white jacket hoodie with black combat boots. Most of the time, Yuuki wears plain grey pants with a loosley tied belt. When not in battle, Yuuki wears a black shirt with tan pants. He has a barcode on his chest, revealing his origin as a specimen of a barcode project of Eden where they tried to create genious youths with incredible abilities. When angered, his skin turns red, indicating he is going to create a sound guard, Scarlet Phoneme, around himself. His Lost Form is a red cat with simple, black eyes but he keeps his necklace on. He is 165 cm tall. Yuuki has long white hair with long fringes and a more muscular and adult-like body when the Voice of Life is invoked. Personality A major love of his is the stuffed animal named Nyanmaru. Despite his violent tendencies, he genuinely rewards kindness, and apologizes by giving gifts to people - particularly Nyanmaru merchandise. Yuuki has mistaken Sakura as the true identity of Nyanmaru when her saying reminds him of the animated character, as such he calls her Nyanmaru instead of her name hence. At first glance, he seems pretty calm and childish but goes on a rampage if anyone insults or soils Nyanmaru; Ogami Rei describes him as the "most barbaric Code Breaker": "He'll attack both friends and enemy alike... in other words, Yuuki is the most barbaric Code: Breaker." When he turns into his Lost Form, a small red cat, he still retains his rage and his ability to speak, even going so far to attack anyone who makes fun of him in that form. He is also known to be very bad mouthed in his Lost Form. This form could be one reason why he is so fond of the anime character Nyanmaru; another could be because Nyanmaru seems to be friends with everyone. It has been said that the way Yuuki acts isn't his "True Self." It might be that Voice of Life is Yuuki's true self as it is a peculiar gene of a special character embedded into him. Rui Hachiouji also thinks Voice of Life is "a supreme being" and like "a deity". But, if the "True Self" has something to do with personality, then it could be the fact that Yuuki has become fond of others than Makoto and Shigure during the series. Like Heike Masaomi, he too seems to not prefer the idea of killing, as he went out of his way to save a pregnant woman and a small child from an explosion. Nevertheless, he hates Heike and unlike the others, he doesn't fear him, going so far as to pour tea on his head. Still, he comes to help Heike when the young man is in battle against Saechika Hachiouji, stating Heike is the only one he accepts as the second among Code: Breakers. He seems to have suffered a traumatic past, resulting in him becoming kind rather than evil. Yuuki usually protects others from danger, no matter what, and tries to help them in any way he can (though his ways are usually a little odd). He hates Eden, but has joined the organization so that he can take it down. That hate is also the reason why Yuuki has to stay in touch with Eden. Background In chapter 94, we learned that Yuuki, Makoto and Shigure used to be best friends and played together. However, due to an accident, Makoto was put into intensive care. In chapter 99, other children avoided Yuuki's uncontrollable sound waves and called him "evil" and a "deadly weapon". When children escaped from the boy, they stomped on some tulips. He mounted a plaque for the purpose others would not do so again; that was when Makoto met him for the very first time. Makoto told Yuuki he was so kind, strong and amazing while he worried about flowers like that. Yuuki was surprised there was someone who was not scared of him, but Makoto just said there was no reason to be since Yuuki was an "amazing guy". Makoto called Yuuki "Yu" and said he was happy to be Yuuki's friend. In chapter 104, Makoto ran to Yuuki and appeared shocked when he understood Yuuki had jumped off the cliff just because of a dog; Yuuki simply answered the dog had been in "serious danger". Shigure hit Yuuki and the boy angrily demanded to know why it was wrong to want to save a dog. Shigure just answered by saying that if Yuuki did not know that, he should not talk to him. Makoto explained Yuuki that Shigure was just worried about him because he was Shigure's precious friend; Makoto also added he felt the same way about Yuuki. In chapter 105, a flashback of Yuuki showed that he was about to help some injured people in an accident. Yuuki was persistent on saving those people despite resistance from Shigure and Makoto. He used his sound powers to help people. However, a huge chunk of debris almost crushed him, only to be saved by Makoto. This caused Yuuki to stop making friends and spending his time with his powers to save Makoto, saying that is his resolve for being a Code:Breaker. Yuuki (in Lost Form) and some other cats were protected by Ogami in an explosion. It was the first time they met; Ogami had taken down a bad person who still had power to fight back and he made that explosion. Yuuki and other cats had come so near to see that bad guy that they would have been in big trouble without Ogami shielding them. Yuuki told Ogami he was the third Code: Breaker and he had wanted to see how the newbie was doing. Ogami threw the cat down from his shoulder and said Yuuki should not get intimidate with him and that one should pursuit one's goal alone. Yuuki told he liked Ogami's resolve and added: "... Hey, sixth. It's not like I'm gonna be friends with you, but... I seriously am taking a liking to you." History Meeting the Re-Codes He first appears in Chapter 35, playing a Nyanmaru crane game and winning all of the toys. When a staff member attempted to tell Yuuki to take the toys with him, Yuuki asked him what kind of flame was the best, to which Yuuki responded that blue flames were the prettiest. Sakura Sakurakouji noticed him when he had fallen on the shop floor with many Nyanmaru toys, and offered to call an ambulance for him, only for Ogami to ask Yuuki why he was there. Yuuki asked Ogami to treat him something since he was hungry, and they got an opportunity to speak for a while during his meal; Yuuki reveals that he hadn't eaten in three days, forgot where he lived, lost his wallet and gave his phone to a stranger (just because that old man said he wanted it) and spent the rest of his money on a crane game. The boy said he did not want to work, but sleep over Ogami's house, and Ogami said Yuuki could do whatever he wanted to do. Yuuki also said he had a souvenir Ogami wanted the most with him before falling asleep with his eyes open while standing. He was about to give Sakura a Nyanmaru doll for her genuine concern for his well-being, when a man with his friends shoved Yuuki down before he could give it to her. When Yuuki noticed that coffee had spilled onto Nyanmaru, he punched the man down and threatened to kill all of them one by one. He even punched Toki Fujiwara, as Ogami told Sakura that Yuuki was the "Barbaric Code:Breaker". In Chapter 36, he gave all his Nyanmaru to Sakura in his anger before starting eating again. There were many Nyanmaru posters and merchandise at the restaurant he was in. He revealed he was eating so much to earn coupons to get Nyanmaru merchandise. He attempted to get a golden Nyanmaru toy for Toki as compensation for beating him up, even though the latter didn't want it. Yuuki ran after a running Nyanmaru toy when Toki made it move, trying to get Yuuki out of his sight forever. When a little child got a golden Nyanmaru, which was the last one in the shop, he was so furious, he would have attacked the little girl who "was planning to doom his life". The boy apologised for not getting the golden Nyanmaru and tried to give Puppy to Toki instead. Yuuki asked Ogami how much longer he was going to wear the ring on his finger and said after that: "Ah, that's right. 'That guy'... gave that to you, right?" After that, he remembered his souvenir and told Ogami that "the one Ogami was looking for" was returning. The boy also told there were many dangerous people in the country once again because of the person Ogami was searching for and suspected that: "... This place will once again become hell. Many people will die ... Just like before ..." He watches as Lily and her mercenaries fight with Ogami. After Lily destroys the restaurant, Sakura finds herself outside with a pregnant woman and her daughter (the same one who had won the Golden Nyanmaru), with Yuuki carrying them. Upon seeing Sakura's resolve to find Ogami, he aids her in tracking him down. When Sakura shoves Ogami out of Lily's way, for the sake of saving people, Yuuki is reminded of Nyanmaru and vows to protect her, defeating Lily with his Sound powers. Pursuing Code:Emperor In chapter 94, Yuuki was trying to find Ogami with his Sound powers, but he could not. Shigure insulted Yuuki, but Toki defended him. Shigure reminded Yuuki that his foolish sympathy only killed people, "as with Makoto", to which Yuuki retorted that Makoto was still alive, as Shigure insisted that Makoto was already dead and it was Yuuki who took him away, causing Yuuki to run away. Shigure called him "a wimp", but Toki said he was not going to betray them since although hates Eden, he has never once left work undone. Yuuki went to the hospital to see Makoto, telling him he should not worry, as he would be fine under Eden's care, since Eden's medical care is 50 years ahead of anyone else, so they would certainly make Makoto feel better. He said he was on a hunt after the "Blue Flame", and he would take down the bad guy so that Makoto would get a right to test a new medication before anyone else. He told Makoto that Shigure was waiting for him to awake, too, so that the three could play together again. Toki said that Yuuki should just leave Ogami to him, since he could not possibly hunt down his "beloved sixth". However, Yuuki just glanced him coldly and Toki got a little horrified because of his blank expression. Yuuki just touched his necklace and left, ignoring Toki's question of what exactly happened between him and Makoto. He attacks Kibou High, shattering the windows to draw Ogami out. When Sakura attempted to intervene, Yuuki just kicked her so that she was thrown on the ground, scowled at Ogami, and commanded him to give up his arm already. Sakura still had some power to hang on Yuuki's leg and beg him stop; after that she screamed she would not let that battle happen. She also questioned the boy's reason to fight; he answered he had someone he had to save and he would not care about any lives or sacrifices. Ogami had enough of Yuuki's reasoning and punched him, telling him that Yuuki, too, had become trash and got ready to burn him down. In chapter 99, Yuuki attacked Ogami, and the invisible voice could not be evaded; although Ogami hit him, Yuuki was not seriously injured. Ogami told him he was horrible when using another person as a reason to hurt others, but Yuuki said Ogami would not understand, because he could kill his own brother like it was nothing. The boy also mentioned he could hear Makoto's weakening heartbeat which said it wanted to live; he also said he could not bear with the sound getting weaker every day. Yuuki shouted he would do anything to protect Makoto's life and attacked Ogami. Just then, Ogami and Sakura's classmates wandered outside, trying to warn Ogami of thick fog. They barely avoided Yuuki's sound waves and saw the furious boy hovering over them. Ogami tried to fix the situation by lying about some movie making project, but Yuuki attacked him while he had undone his flame because of his classmates. Maeshun hit Yuuki so that he would stop hurting Ogami. Although he attacked them, Ogami's classmates shielded Ogami from him and shouted they would never move away. They were trying to make Yuuki see they and Ogami were friends because Ogami would always help them if they were in trouble; Yuuki did not care but attacked. Ogami protected all of them with his flame and told Yuuki he would never let him hurt them. In chapter 100, Yuuki was along with the other members of the Code:Breakers and Sakura, going to the beach in summer. Suddenly, when they had arrived there, he lost his powers among others. He climbed on Toki's head, trying to avoid getting wet in his cat form. A big tide crashed into them and Rui saved them from drowning. The boy got hit along others when he stared Rui's wet body for too long. The next day, Yuuki got sunburns like all the others. In chapter 101, Yuuki asked if Ogami's friends meant anything to him since he had not told about his powers to them. Ogami told they were complete strangers to him and attacked while shouting Yuuki should not do anything to them. However, Yuuki used his Scarlet Phoneme in order to protect himself from Ogami's attacks and to gain a greater power. He explained how his technique worked and told Ogami should give his arm to him. Youngsters asked who they were and the boy answered by saying they were Code: Breakers "who judge evil that the law can't". When Yuuki attacked with sound waves later, they hurt Ogami's classmates even though people were farther from him than before. Kouji explained that barely nothing was safe from Sound and that if it lasted for too long, it could be life-threatening. Yuuki told Ogami he understood how much Ogami wanted to save the "strangers". He said that ever since he met Ogami, his heart was shaken over and over by him. He also admitted that Ogami is an idiot that he seriously loves. However, he was still determined to save Makoto and lunged against Ogami, demanding his arm. Ogami asked if they should go to hell together while attacking with his flame but Yuuki managed to rip his arm off. In chapter 102, Yuuki wondered if Ogami's arm would be enough to save Makoto. Ogami died after that. Yuuki still thought things for a moment before reaching out for that arm. He happened to be too late, then; Sakura snatched the arm and screamed she would definitely save Ogami. Yuuki did not give up but attacked her as furiously as before with his sound waves. He saw his attack was for nothing and mocked Sakura a little bit because she is a Rare Kind person. Sakura questioned him since she was sure Ogami was the person Yuuki liked the most. This angered him, telling her that it wasn't the true Yuuki, and moved to attack her. However, the other students came between them, vowing to protect Sakura and retrieve Ogami's arm. Yuuki was astonished and asked why they did come back; he became enraged because the youngsters did not honour Ogami's feelings and still claimed to be his friends. Students were trying to hold him off and explain they just did not want Ogami end up dead, but the boy still managed to punch a guy named Dekasugi hard. Yuuki lost it and screamed how his feelings towards Ogami were a whole lot stronger than theirs; at the same time, he remembered times with Okami and Makoto, too. He made a fierce attempt to get the arm when it suddenly released huge flames towards him. He notes that Ogami wanted to protect the students so badly that his soul did the work even if his body was dead. The boy attacked Ogami with Noise Crush when the latter had come alive again. Nevertheless, Ogami burned his sound and he said that pitch black flame was interesting. Yuuki once again criticized Ogami's actions and attacked, but Ogami was able to burn his Sound with his flames. When Ogami defeated Yuuki, he told Yuuki that the boy was better being carefree and like "Nyanmaru". However, Yuuki suddenly starts writhing in pain, revealing that he had eaten some of the medicine in his necklace. In chapter 105, Ogami and Sakura became concerned for Yuuki's health, only for him to stated that "everything's just starting". The two restart their fight, only for Yuuki to try to give all of his powers to Ogami using Sound Life, saying Ogami was the only one able to help save Makoto and everyone else, while Yuuki was not able to hurt Ogami or anyone else anymore. Yuuki released a huge sound wave, alerting Toki, Heike, Shigure, and even Makoto. However, before he could give away all of his powers, he was stopped by Sakura, who refused to allow him to die. The girl demanded to know why the boy was trying to kill himself. Yuuki said he was worthless and could not protect every precious person only by himself. Sakura said, almost angrily, that friends were for that reason and Yuuki should have told them about his situation since she and Ogami were ready to be his friends. The boy was shocked when Sakura hugged him and cried how humans were weak, had they special powers or not: "The hands of one person can take up no more than another person... That's why we treasure our friends who can help us... Protect everyone." Nevertheless, Yuuki pushed her away and told that was not acceptable because Makoto was suffering all alone, still. At the end, Yuuki heard Morse Code from Makoto himself, telling him that he realised Yuuki is really a kind-hearted person and hoped Yuuki would bring more friends to visit him (Makoto) next time: "I love how kind-hearted you are, more so than anyone else. Come visit me with more friends next time, ok?" Yuuki probably started to cry after hearing this with Sakura and Ogami smiling. Makoto continued: "You're my proud friend. Stay with me. Forever and ever, alright?" Yuuki apologized to Sakura's classmates for attacking them, and then prepared to be killed by Ogami. However, Maeda interfered, punching Yuuki, saying that he would be haunted if Yuuki died without explanation. When they decided to forgive Yuuki, he began seeing them all as "Nyanmarus". In chapter 107, Code:Emperor confiscated Yuuki's Sound as payment for Belphegor when the Sound protected protected Ogami by covering him with the Scarlet Phoneme when Code:Emperor attacked Ogami. Yuuki explained that happened because he put his sound into Ogami; the boy also added the Sound seemed to like Ogami and hate Emperor. Emperor smiled haughtily and said the special power did not know its place. When Heike attacked, Yuuki protected Sakura's classmates and was badly injured. He was removed from battle by Kouji. In Chapter 113, he left to train with Shibuya. He returns in chapter 118 to confront Toki and prevent him from getting to Ogami. In a heated battle, Yuuki gains an upperhand, but Toki eventually overpowers Yuuki and defeats him. Kouji managed to recover Yuuki and brought him to the hospital. Infiltrating EDEN Kibou Festival In Chapter 148, Yuuki triumph over his trial of the Kibou Festival, however, did not gain any new strengths nor gain any of his original power he gave to Ogami. Infiltrating Eden: Part 1 In Chapter 159, while protecting the crossmarks, Yuuki gains a new ability making him more powerful and changing his apperance of him looking alot older. It is hinted by Utah that Yuuki might be the "Forbidden Fruit Apple of Eden". It is unknown at this time what part Yuuki plays as the apple. Abilities/Powers Sound High Intellect: Despite his rather odd and unusual behavior, Yuuki has been known to be extremely intelligent. He graduated from the famous Cambridge University at only 12 years old, which literally is amazing as there are no known people (even among high status) that are are able to graduate at such a young age. It was revealed in chapter 148 that Eden made Yuuki by using the genes of intelligent people and power users . When he was younger, he was already doing highschool level studying. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuuki has been shown to have great skills in melee combat as he was able to smash two thugs simply by knocking both of them out and even beat Toki till he flew in mid-air. Techniques Speed of Sound: Yuuki's primary ability is his immense speed which has been acknowledged by many to be his most important skill. He has been able to avoid almost any attack thanks to this ability. It can be also used offensively as he can sneak attack his opponents before they can even react. Sonic Sew: Yuuki forms soundwaves around his hand and uses their high frequency to pierce his opponents. Noise Crush: Yuuki places his hand to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroy the ground apart. Scarlet Phoneme: It is a stronger form that Yuuki develops by creating high density frequency around his entire body; his skin turns scarlet red, pupils turn black, irises turn yellow and his hair turns white. He is able to emit sound around over his body automatically without him being the one emitting it. The sound waves are so dense that they vibrate through the ground to the point where he is able to cause great damage to Kibou High school (despite the fact that the school was covered a great deal with Shibuya's blood). He appears to have increased both his offensive and defensive capabilities as he explained to Ogami: "I use very dense and high frequency sound waves to shelter my body, revitalizing it to its max. Since I'm inside this shell, even if you want to burn me, your blue flame will never reach. In other words, nothing's going to work on me, nor can anything stop me now. I can't hold back anymore, either." However in chapter 104, Ogami managed to burn off his Scarlet Phoneme with his Belphegor. Sound Life: Yuuki gives his powers to someone else. It seems to make him bleed and gradually lose his life if he is not stopped before finishing. Echo: In chapter 124, Yuuki used this technique to stop Toki from going after Ogami's arm. Toki explains that it: "You used 'Echo' didn't you? In this underground tunnel, it's easy to create an echo using a single sound. The echo multiplies and bounces back to you, As you absorb them to multiply your power. How your drawings sing along is due to echos coming from several directions...like on the mountains." While this echo makes Yuuki faster and gives him a boost in power, the effects it has on his body are dangerous. Relationships Makoto Yuuki's friend who made a form of morse code for him. Shigure They were once friends in the past, and they lived in the same facility. Shigure found Yuuki's actions to be reckless and occasionally hit him. After Makoto fell into a coma, they grew distant; Shigure considers Makoto to be "dead", and blames it on Yuuki. He states that Yuuki was the one that deserved to die first, out of all the Code:Breakers. Rei Ogami Yuuki greatly admires Ogami, finding him very kind. Yukihina Yuuki takes great interest in Yukihina, nicknaming him "Yukinko". Both of them dislike Heike, although for relatively different reasons. Yuuki is the first of the Code:Breakers to discover that Yukihina's body was ice-cold, which Yuuki found to be "so cool". Ogami notes that Yukihina must have taken a liking to Yuuki's naivete, as Yukihina rarely spoke about himself. Trivia *His lost form is, similar to Kouji, an animal type. Interestingly, they both also have similar numbers in their group. *He can sleep with his eyes open. *His body made a Metamorphosis when he used his second special power. *He has a scent of warm milk, mentioned by Sakura in chapter 52. *He refers to his friends with numbers. *He becomes depressed when he is drunk, mentioned in a special chapter. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters